Peyton Halliwell
Peyton was a Charmed One and the wife of upper-level demon Aki Yukimura, she gave birth to Chizuru and Kagome Halliwell but was tragically killed defending them in 1998; her death is a major plot point and left a deep impact on her daughters. History Early Life "Your mother was a very delicate child, she rarely spoke in anger and had a passion for nature, which is why we nicknamed her Flower." '' '-Penny describing Peyton as a child to her grand-daughters''' Peyton was born on September 8th, 1966 to Allen and Penelope Halliwell, often called Flower for her love of nature and her delicate personality she both greatly adored and envied her elder sister, when she was just a year old her father Allen was murdered by her mother's best friend while she and her sister were visiting their aunt; when she was old enough she began fighting demons and warlocks alongside her mother and sister and eventually was able to control the elements along with her power of premonition, which resulted in the whole Underworld fearing her. Meeting Aki "Your mother....she had sworn off men, I blame myself for this as she saw how Mother lost Father, how she never fell in love again, and how my marriage with Victor had been torn apart due to our witch heritage, but when she met your father, a demon, she tried to deny it but I could see it, she had fallen for the dashing demon in armor who had saved her life that night...." ''-''Patty describing how Peyton learned to love again to Chizuru and Kagome. After she had turned twenty and left home in 1986, sometime after Victor left Patty, Patty's three daughters, as well as her secret daughter Paige, had been born and Patty's death she ended up meeting a demon named Aki Yukimura, whom she believed to be the demon who was attacking mortal women in the area, she then fought him, but the real demon who she seeked appeared and attempted to kill her, however Aki ended up saving her and killing the other demon; Peyton asked him why he saved her even though he knew she was a Halliwell. His simple reply had been "not all demons are evil" before he had vanished, when Peyton had told her mother about the demon, Penny warned her about him and told her to stay away, which she agreed to, however, Peyton and Aki ended up working at the same place, and though reluncant, Peyton and Aki eventually became good friends. Soon however, their friendship turned into something more and the two began to fall in love, the Elders saw this and warned Penny, who tried to steer her daughter away from Aki but the two had already confessed their love and, in order to be together, ran away to someplace secret where Patty was able to marry them secretly, happy that her baby sister had fallen in love. Giving Birth to Chizuru "You...when your mother found out she was pregnant, she was so happy, her face lit up and when you were born, she smiled, something she hadn't done in a long time." '' -'''Patty explaining how Peyton was overjoyed to find out she was pregnant and how she acted after Chizuru's birth' Sometime during 1990, Peyton found out she was pregnant, though both she and Aki were overjoyed at the fact they would soon be parents, they were also worried due to the fact their child would be the only demon-witch hybrid in existence and therefore would be a target; on July 3rd, Peyton went into labour at the house and demons attacked the house and Aki fended them off while Leo (who was the only one besides Patty who knew where Peyton and Aki were) acted as Peyton's mid-wife; Peyton and her daughter was nearly killed, but Aki vanquished the demon and Leo healed her and her daughter, Peyton and Aki decided to break the "P" tradition and named their daughter Chizuru Halliwell (due to Aki's Japanese heritage) and made her middle name Sara in honor of Aki's sister, Peyton gave Chizuru the nickname Hope as she brought hope into their lives when she was born; Dduring their first year, many demons came and tried to take Chizuru but Aki and Peyton, with Leo and Patty's help, managed to fend them off. Kagome's Birth and Aki's Abandonment "Shortly before your conception, your father had stripped his demonic powers in order to keep us safe from bounty hunters after him. However, they still came and, a month after your birth, he left to protect us." '' '-Peyton talking to Kagome about why Aki left.' In 1995, Peyton became pregnant with her and Aki's second child; Aki, at the time of Kagome's conception, had stripped his demonic powers to protect his family from demonic bounty hunters however after Kagome's birth on May 5th, demons attacked Peyton and her daughters at the hospital and Aki, unable to protect his daughters and wife, watched in horror as his wife was weakened using her power over the elements to create a barrier; the demons were vanquished by Patty and Leo who had shown up and Kagome was given the middle name Rose due to her reaching for one in a bouquet Peyton was given, weeks after the birth of Kagome, Aki began arguing with Peyton about how him staying with them was putting her and their daughters in danger. Peyton argued that their daughters needed their father but despite Peyton's begging Aki eventually left his family on June 10th, 1995, Chizuru witnessed him leaving, the memory was bound after her mother's death but slowly returned when she regained her memories. Death ''"I had been reading a story to you after I had put Kagome to bed when the demon attacked, you two and your sister were the target, the demon attempted to cut you down but instead, it took me down." '-Peyton explaining her death to Chizuru.' On June 2nd, 1998 Peyton was with Chizuru downstairs reading them a story while Kagome was asleep upstairs when Peyton sensed a demonic presence, she immediately ordered her daughter to go upstairs to her sister's room and stay there until she said so; Chizuru protested, allowing the demon to shimmer in and, despite her mother using her powers on him, he injured their mother with his sword, Chizuru froze in terror until Peyton ordered her to run, she relunctantly did but the demon almost killed her if not for Peyton jumping in front of her, taking a fatal wound to her chest and collapsed;the demon shimmered out after having failed, leaving Chizuru to watch her mother die in front of them; Penny had arrived and took Kagome downstairs where they found Chizuru crying over the body of their mother, Penny then decided that, since she was unable to care for her granddaughters due to her being a spirit and her other granddaughters were unaware of their cousins and also their heritage, she would bind their powers and memories and Kagome to an orphanage while Chizuru would be sent to the past to live with Aki's ancestors which she did. Category:Characters Category:Female